I Wish That I Could Fly, Way Up In the Sky
by LittleKyubeyGirl
Summary: "I wish that I could fly, way up in the sky, like a bird so high, oh I think I might just try..." TRIGGER WARNING! Suicide. Inspired by the song Bullet, NOT A SONGFIC!


Authors note: Inspired by Bullet, from Hollywood Undead

She sat on the roof, her hair blowing forward and swaying in the wind. Her legs dangled dangerously over the edge, but she paid no notice to them. Instead, she had her full concentration on her scarred wrists and the bloody knife she held in her other hand. The scars were all relatively symmetrical and in a straight fashion - proving that the girl was no longer shaking and crying when she cut over her previous scars. In fact, some white traces were still visible from frantic cuts.

The girl felt a bit dreary, and she knew it was because of the pills she'd swallowed. She now cursed leaving them in her room, for the empty bottle might attract attention from her peers. Oh well, it was too late for that now. She glanced at the gun beside her, ready to fire her own brains out if her plan to jump failed. Sighing sadly, the girl leaned forward to watch the sunset for the last time.

The girl had two bottles by her, one as another bottle of pills - just in case - and the other was a bottle of gin. She had obviously drank all that the bottle contained, and she was now scooting closer to the edge, so her thighs were barely hanging onto the stony roof. She stared down at the gray asphalt, no citizens had fully noticed her yet and just staring at the surface made her feel like jumping more. It just looked so soft to her, even though she knew the impact would be hard.

She wondered if her friends had found her letter, maybe her mother had even taken a step into her daughter's life for once and sensed her death and was coming to help her. But she knew deep in her mind that her mother never cared. She had originally hoped that no one would call the police but seeing as now the sirens were screeching from afar, she knew the wish was a stupid one. She knew she only had a few moments left to complete her perfectly planned suicide.

Her mind was dirtied in scars, more prominent that the ones she had inflicted on her wrist. She bit her lip as she stared back down at her knife, which she had sharpened twice, to make sure that she didn't fail with dulled knifes as she usually did. She had made sure to have the knife, the pills, the gun and the option of jumping. She wanted to be able to choose her own death from her own options. She was wearing a rather pretty outfit, one that was practical but still fancier than her normal clothes. She didn't know why she'd chosen such a outfit but she figured that when she was going to the Devil she might as well be well dressed.

The girl stared at the sky, and where others saw a bright sun there was only a slightly lighter night for her. She rubbed under her eyes to feel the dark circles that hid under her violet eyes, she hadn't slept in weeks and her imagination had been starched without her dreams that brought her a bit of life to her dull life. And, of course, without dreams what is life? She knew that many citizens would feel pity for her dead body, but they wouldn't understand. Their only growing and progressing through life and her death would only be a bump in their pathway.

Her friends always smiled at her and when they looked over to see if the girl was also smiling, they found a completely stoic girl with the slightest frown that made her look almost pitiful. They all missed the girl that used to laugh occasionally or would at least talk to them, but they all figured it had something to do with her demon heritage, not her personal feelings. Oh how mistaken they were.

Of course one of them had thought beyond her heritage, a kid by the name of Garfield, though many called him Beastboy, and he often pondered what had happened, and did more than just miss the old her. He knew what it must have felt like, to have a father who once swore to her and then almost destroyed her. He'd lived with a scientist after his parents had died, and that scientist was just like Trigon only he was human.

That morning the girl had stared at her mirror, whispering goodbye at her reflection. She observed every little flaw in her face, counting the scars on her arms from her muddled reflection. Tears sprung to her eyes as, yet again, even on her death day she could not be as perfect as her friends and that she would never be as perfect as them. She'd always been far too scared to actually go through with her own death, but today she was sure it was going to happen. She then clambered up to the roof, and began to think as she stared among the tall buildings that populated Jump City.

Her friends ran, following the black police cars as they raced toward the building of which their friend now perched on. Her note was covered in tear stains from the alien who held it, an emotional wreck Starfire was. They caught a sight of their friend on the roof and urged themselves faster, only to be met with the crushing disappointment to find her preparing herself to fall.

"RAVEN!" Robin reached forward as if he could grab his friend as she was falling, but to no use. They couldn't make it in time, they never could save her. They knew it, she knew it, they didn't believe it, she did believe it. The girl heard her friends screams for her, but she didn't listen, she blocked out all the sound and focused on the ground, singing a bit of an old lullaby she sang herself when her mother left her alone.

"I wish that I could fly,

way up in the sky,

Like a bird so high,

Oh I might just try...

I wish that I could fly,

way up in the sky,

Like a bird so high,

Oh I might just try...

Oh I might just try..."

She met the ground and her lullaby ended.


End file.
